


I need a drink

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, F/F, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pony has a chance to think about her feelings while talking to a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a drink

She’s smiles at you, oblivious to what you’re trying to get across to her; to how you feel.

“Do you think Storm notices me in ‘that’ manner?” sliver asks you, all sharp teeth and blushing. You know she’s not ignoring your hints on purpose – she just can be oblivious as storm can be.

“How can he not? You’re supreme cutie numero uno all up in here,” you say, forcing a grin.

“Oh no, I’m not cute or any facet of pretty!”

Silver shakes her head, frowning slightly. It boggles your mind how she doesn’t see how cute or adorable she is. She never seems to believe you when you say she is cute, no matter how sincerely you mean it.

“I think you’re very pretty,” you say, biting your lip.

“Oh nonsense, Rosie. I appreciate your attempt at try—“

“Trying? No no no Silver, I’m 100% real here. You’re cute and pretty and I for one would be happy to… to…”

You trail off, realizing you’re going to push things too hard if you keep talking. The last thing you want is to scare Silver away. She’s looking at you, expectedly and your tongue feels heavy in your mouth; words lumping up in your throat.

Reaching for your soda, you look away from the computer screen. Last night you had a dream where you kissed Silver and maybe that is what is making this all awkward and crap today for you. Whenever Silver starts talking about Storm, as per usual, it makes you feel jittery on the inside. Feels like you want to cry and it’s stupid because she clearly has a better chance with Storm than someone who can't even talk in front of someone else.

The drink is cool against your lips, burning your throat in that enjoyable way you like, but it tastes bittersweet today. Maybe you should give it up for a while, you think – but only if you can find something else to stave off the loneliness.

“Storm would be real lucky to have a girl like you is all I’m trying to say,” you finally say to Silver.

She fidgets slightly, opening her mouth to say something and a part of you hopes for something that’s impossible. A secret confession of another person she has an interest in, someone that isn’t Storm Clap. Silver closes her mouth and smiles softly.

“Thank you, Rosie.”

You need a refill on your drink

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is useful, I need anything I can use to help me and my writing


End file.
